Letting The Rain Fall
by Watashi-wa-yuuwaku
Summary: After five years apart will Fuu finally find the courage to tell Mugen, that she has fallen in love with him? Lemon is now present so its now for Mature audience Mugen X Fuu
1. Regret and Retribution

**Letting The Rain Fall**

**By: Watashi-wa-Black-Geisha**

_*_Note: I do not own Samurai Champloo, I just like the music and the coolness of it :) Also this is my first Fan Fic more chapters to be added so any criticism is welcome, domo arigato *

* * *

_**Introduction**_

**Fuu's Perspective**

_It seemed so long ago that we parted; I knew it would be best not for myself, but for them. I couldn't tell the one guy that I loved that I loved him because I Fuu, can't come to terms to tell Mugen, that I love him._

_Since that day we departed from each other, approximately 5 years ago, I have changed dramatically. I no longer have my chopsticks, my hair is longer. I have developed more into a woman to say the least, and now I think that the one person I love, will love me back. I hope I have enough time to show him that I truly care because I know he can't wait forever._

**Mugen's Perspective**

_All I cared about then was about getting laid, eating, and proving my strength to no one but myself only now that I have somewhat matured I long for something more. I knew back then that even though I made fun of her and called her all of those names that I wasn't only lying to her but I was lying to myself as well. _

_She was always clumsy and a bit childish, but I knew after that day me and Jin finally settled things nearly dying that I wanted her...more than I've wanted any other woman... _

_The name that calls out to me in my sleep and keeps me dreaming of happiness but waking to only find sorrow...._

_Fuu...._

**Normal Perspective**

It was like any other day for Fuu, she walked into her local town that was a little distant from the capital, Edo. Now that Fuu was twenty-one she had caught the eye of many suitors none that she really shown much interest in besides the main guy that she left five years prior. Her looks got her into as much trouble as her clumsiness and child like curiosity did. On said day, Fuu made the mistake of coming up to a merchants table set outside of the noodle shop she worked at. It seemed as though after Jin and Mugen left that she went back to her simplistic life style and stuck to what she knew best, being a waitress.

She never wore a comb or anything in her hair she just left it down to blow in the wind vowing to herself that she would let loose and not be so uptight as she was before. Well while she was looking at the Merchants commodity, a man groped her from behind, causing her to hit him back in fear. The man stumbled and fell to the ground not without making a promise to Fuu first though," Heh, your going to pay for that and trust me I will find a way for you to pay me back, just you wait, you little whore just you wait." She took off running not before she seen a clan of men starting to form around her. " _Oroka, Baka Oroka._ She screamed inside of her head for letting this happen to her again.

She just started to tear up thinking that this man was actually going to harm her when she heard something. "Move out of my way", the man barked as if he wasn't in the mood to put up with these people's bullshit. "And just who the hell do you think you are", one of the gang members said. All the man did from what Fuu could see because the sun was blinding her vision, was grin and gave a little chuckle. "I am....."

To Be Continued :) _  
_


	2. Reunion

Hey guys this is the second chapter to Letting the Rain fall. I actually think its better to read the Samurai Champloo fanfictions while listening to music from the show, especially tsutchie, Nujabes, Fat Jon, Nomak (though his music isn't in the show), and MINMI :). . but that's just me.

*Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo, but it would be amazing if I did :)*

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Reunion **

_Normal Perspective_

You could tell that the young woman sitting on the ground surrounded by these so called "samurai" was having a moment of outer body experience because of what had just transpired. Before all of this happened she just wanted to figure out a way to get enough money so she could actually set out on her own and figure her feelings completely for and towards Mugen. She knew that it was far-fetched that destiny would do that again for her so she had to put and take matters into her own hands.

_Fuu's Perspective_

_I knew who he was, just by the sound of his voice. All these years that passed by and I still could recognize that deep, husky, and rough voice. Somehow I could see why this day occurred, like last time. Thinking about that day made me laugh, even though I was in a real shitty position, I laughed. The men all turned towards me, and saying all these sexist slurs, but still all I did was laugh. I couldn't help but wonder was it for destiny to bring us together always either at a tea house or a noodle shop, or was I just imagining that it seems thats where we always meet? Then the realization hit me, I need to tell him before he just kills these guys and wanders off. Tell him...._

Before I could get anything out he was saying with a smirk plastered across his face," I am none of your fucking bus--"

That is when I interrupted him," You are Mugen the Vagrant." _ I felt a sense of pride crossing through me hoping that either one of two things were going to happen. One;that he would try to see who said it and recognize me or two; start fighting and when he is done pass out so that I could drag him off and then have him recognize me. _

"Huh? Who the fuck said that? Show your fucking face you coward!" _Geez you think that after hearing the voice came from a females body he would sound like he was happy but nooo! _

I stood up, and rolled my eyes and pushed through the group of huddled men, so I could show my face myself and see where destiny would once again take us, but this time it wouldn't be with Jin.

_Mugen's Perspective_

I seen a woman push through those men and at first I thought she might have been their leader, but if she was then why would she have been on the ground? I knew she must have been crazy because she was laughing earlier about nothing at all, dumb bitch. As she started to get into view, it felt as if someone had shot me with an electric bolt. It was Fuu, all this time I have been waiting for her, dreaming of her, thinking about being next to her, and here she is.

"What the hell? Fuu is that you? I hardly recognized you now that you've actually got tits." Then I laughed knowing it was the wrong thing to say, especially seeing the hurt in her eyes, I knew I shouldn't have said it but I couldn't help it. I couldn't show the one woman, besides my mother who left me so long ago, that I had only one weakness and that it was my love for her. That is how it always was, I learned to always keep my armor up and let nothing get to me, she must of learned this to because what she said next I couldn't believe. "Yeah Mugen, I have changed and grown as you like to put them 'tits', haha you wanna feel?" She said so effortlessly and gave a laugh and then pulled down her bottom eyelid and stuck out her tongue. "Just you wait Fuu I will deal with you in a minute but back to these fuckers first." I gave her a lecherous smirk and wink then turned serious within the drop of a Mon. The stupid assholes were to busy barking to put up a defensive stand towards me, bakas. They kept yelling shit like " Who do you think your talking to" and " I will fucking show you who the real fucker is."

I just yawned and then started to stumble towards them letting my sword drag on the ground. Fuu had moved out the way by now and went into the noodle shop, so I had nothing to worry about accidentally cutting her. When they were withing a few feet I picked up my pace and pulled out my other sword and started by first giving them one more chance to leave. They didn't take it, so they must have had a death wish. I started by running towards them, and just started slashing and next thing you know, they all dropped to the ground. By now everyone was looking at me and honestly I didn't give a fuck, all I cared about was the one person that I wanted and thats that. Fuu came back out of the noodle shop saying something about how her boss is letting her off for the day because of certain circumstances. I knew she was going to say something, but I wondered if she was going to be like before where she would hold it in. After what seemed like several moments just staring at each other, she finally spoke. "Mugen, come with me. We need to talk, as unexpected as this reunion is....I have something to tell you." I followed her, knowing exactly what it must have been about.


	3. What the Heart Desires But cannot say

Hey guys sorry this update took longer than normal but I have been focusing on EOCT's and all these tests and stuff hopefully you will like this chapter. Its kind of sad but I didn't intend on making it that sad. Um ehh i don't know what else to say but i love Lady Gaga's new CD THE FAME MONSTER :) 'Kay Watashi-Wa-Black- Geisha!? Out?! P.S. Might be some lime or er.... lemon next chapter :) we will have to see bye~ ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**What the heart desires but cannot say **

_Normal Perspective_

Now, to the people that were minding their own business, to them, it looked like Fuu and Mugen were a couple just taking a leisurely stroll. The stares caused Fuu to stomp and more more rapidly with an irate temper building up, to Mugen he really didn't give a shit about what people thought about him. Fuu's house was exactly that, it was an actual house, and it seemed awfully suspicious to Mugen about how _she_ inquired a house. Mugen finally broke the long and dreadful silence," So, how did you get this huge house Fuu? Last time I checked noodle shop waitress' don't get paid that much." His voice was drenched in anger like a wood drenched with fire.

"Well Mugen that is correct.....you see um..when we left our separate ways, the man who killed my father said that my dad left me some money. I really didn't know what to do with it, so I had some people build this house and after that I just stored it somewhere." Fuu was becoming very uncomfortable about the way Mugen was watching her. She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had to do some really bad things in order to get that money, but she knew when the time came for the stone of truth to be found that it would.

Fuu gracefully walked to the door and pushed it open, there she took off her shoes and put on her wabaki, and invited Mugen in. Mugen was a bit skeptical but he walked through the door way, closing the door behind him, and putting on the guest pair of wabaki.

_Fuu's Perspective_

I didn't know how I was going to tell him about my true feelings, what I had to do to get where I am now, or how my past might come back to haunt us both as we know it. "Mugen, can you follow me into the living room area? This is something we both can't stall any longer getting out." I walked to where the other set of sliding doors were to my right, and I could feel myself setting up for failure and pain to come. When he came through I closed the door and we both knelt across from each other at the table. I looked into his eyes and they seemed unreadable and that scared me more than what I had gone through. "Mugen... I don't know what to tell you or how to start and....it-it's so hard for me because I don't want you to hate me!" My voice started to waiver and tremble as I forced the words out.

I didn't know what took over me but I couldn't look him in the eye any longer and I just began to cry and tremble into small convulsions. I knew I had to force myself to continue on what I wanted to tell him, what I knew I had to tell him because if I didn't I would always be looking at a what could have been instead of what had happened. "Mugen, what I really wanted to tell you, was that I-I love you... and I know that you might not feel the same way towards me, but its something that I'm willing to risk." I looked up at him to see him, and he did nothing but stare at me. I just confessed my feelings, and all he was doing was staring at me! I couldn't take the painful silence of being flat out rejected, so I stood up and began to go to the door to leave. Thats when I felt it, the one thing I thought I would never feel in a lifetime.

_Mugen's Perspective_

I grabbed her wrist because I just couldn't let her leave after saying something I knew I wasn't man enough to admit. I tugged her downward so she was exactly parallel to my face, of course I wouldn't let her leave. Those cute auburn brown eyes of hers that were bloodshot from crying. She was an adorable idiot to say the least, because there would be no way in hell I would let her go. Before I could say anything she broke into a loud wail of cries trembling to say," Mugen..I-I don't want to be near you because you don't feel the same way towards me!"

She sounded so cute, even going as far to act like a five year old. I couldn't hold it back any longer I just burst into laughter from such childlikeness that she was showing. Then you could tell that she was getting angry, but I easily calmed that too. "Fuu, I love you too", that was the calmest I think I have ever been in my life. She started to speak but I gave her a kiss square on the lips.

There was no way I would ever let her go, me and her are too much a like and I wouldn't want anyone else but her. Only after I gave her a kiss she pushed me away," I'm not some whore at a brothel, that you think you can use for free!" I don't know why, but I felt something in my chest that really began to hurt when she said that. "Wow, Fuu, you know I would do nothing to hurt you and I've protected you all this time, yet you accuse me of wanting you just for your body.

I'm outta here, I don't need this accusation shit! Just when I thought the person I actually cared about knew me for me." I got up and stormed out of the living room putting back on zori, then I left. I heard her screaming in the background," Wait! Mugen, I didn't mean it like that! I'm Sorry!" I felt my irritation grow each time she said sorry. I finally had it and I let my anger get the best of me. I circled back around stormed up to her and got in her face," Listen to me, Fuu! You meant what you said, or else it wouldn't have came out of your mouth! It doesn't matter how many times you apologize to me! I actually cared about you! Protected you! And went on that journey with you!

But no, I guess that whole time you didn't trust me and just thought I was a worthless piece of shit!? Is that it?!" She was backing away," Mugen, thats not it-its just that, I'm scared your going to toss me away like you did with those women at the brothel and not to mention that one girl." She crouched down and began to cry. I couldn't take this shit any longer and began to walk away. I heard her still screaming after me," Mugen, where are you going?! Mugen?!" I couldn't take it any longer, and I did what I knew best, I kept walking.

_Fuu's Perspective_

I fucked up again, I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again, and I did?! I'm not good for anything. Not only did I lose one of my best companions Momo a long time ago, but I just lost the love of my life, because of my own selfish insecurities. "You know Fuu, you still have time to catch up with him." I looked up and no one was there, that voice was so familiar though, it sounded just like my moms. "Fuu-Chan, don't give up so easily. Its not like you to just throw in the towel like that, get up and go get him." This time when I looked I could see that it was my mom and dad's spirits. Thats when I knew I had to follow through with my promise, I had to go win back the love of my life, no matter how I had to do it.


	4. I love you but I cant

Disclaimer: Don't Own Samurai Champloo but dude the show is amazing :) But seriously you guys if you listen to music whilst reading these stories from their soundtracks makes them seem more vivid in my opinion :) and I would like to say thank you to everyone for giving me feedback and adding my story to their favorites, enough of my blabbing and here is the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: I love you … but I can't..**

_Normal Perspective:_

Fuu knowing what she said was wrong decided to run after him, but then she looked down at herself and decided to change clothes first then go after him. When she came back out of her house she was in a new kimono, it was lavender and dark purple with water lilies all over it. She chose this kimono in particular because it had a low neckline just enough to show some cleavage, which she thought Mugen might like.

She also put on some pale rose pink lipstick, and brushed her hair and put it into a nice loose half up half down hairstyle. Then she took off after him in the one place she knew where she could find him..a bar. The only problem was that the only bar in town, was the place that shook up her life after the trio split up. She knew she would have to conquer her fear of that place and decided to go anyway, there was no way she was loosing the love of her life.

_Mugen's Perspective:_

For the first time in my life I decided not to go to the one place that I felt could always relieve me of my problems. Something didn't feel right and I didn't know what it was, but for the first time I felt something coming out of my eyes. I knew I couldn't be crying because I guarded my heart ten times better than that from everyone except this one person. After wiping my eyes and straightening myself out, I decided for the first time to face my problems face on.

I decided to do the unexpected and turn around and go back up the way I came from. I walked with my head down because of three things: I have to face Fuu, I am hungry, and I really need sex. Yeah I may be in love with Fuu but a guy still has his personal needs. The only problem with my need are that I don't want sex anymore, I want something more, and I only want it with Fuu; stupid ass heart and fucking emotions. While I was pondering my feelings I looked up and I swear I thought I have never seen such a stunning sight. "Hey...Mugen I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier, it's just that there are a lot of things I have to tell you. I was afraid that you might hate me after what I tell you."

Her eyes were starting to swell with tears and she looked so lovely that I couldn't help myself I just had to hold her. She let out all of her bottled up emotions on my jacket. "Fuu, you can tell me whenever you feel like it....just don't push yourself, I will be here to listen," I said as comforting as I could to her.

I knew whatever it was that she had to tell me it would be heartbreaking, but I was already heartbroken before, and I knew I could deal with it better than she did. The only thing I really fear was that whatever it was that happened in her past will make her heart not accepting of my love.

By the time she finally spoke the sun was coming up from the East and more people seemed to start roaming the streets. It was really beautiful especially how the sun was behind Fuu.

"Mugen, I'm ready to talk, but what I tell you I want you to promise not to hate me. Please?" I could see that tears were puffing up under her waterline again. All I did was pull her in for another hug letting her know it was okay. She gently snaffled my hand and somewhat pulled me back with her to her home. That's when it hit me, this had something to do about her home, I knew that place gave me the creeps for some reason.

_Fuu's Perspective_

Mugen has to know the truth about this home, I have to tell him that I got it by-. " Oh shit, is that really you? Ferocious Fuu? I can tell it's you by those huge knock--", the man was cut off by Fuu taking off her sandal and smashing him in the face with it. "Ow, bitch that hurt just because you quit ' that kind of job' doesn't mean you have to hit me for your mistakes." The man walked away not before giving her a middle finger salutations. "Fuu, who was that man? If you want me to take care of him I will."

Mugen's voice was drenched with anger and you could tell he wouldn't let the man leave alive. "No, Mugen," I turned to face him and grabbed his hand and began walking backwards so I still could face him, back to my house," It's fine besides he is part of what I have to tell you." My voice wavered in pitch, I would look down but those beautiful Dark Grey eyes were so attractive like a magnet that I focused on them, and them alone.

"Fuu, I think it would be best if you turned around now because we are starting to go up the walkw--", his words cut off as I tumbled backwards on the first make shift steps going up to my home. I fell and brought him down with me, clumsily I tried to get up and my head accidentally head-butted him, but not hard enough for a concussion.

"Oh! Mugen I'm sorry it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" I felt tears start to come out of my chocolate-brown eyes, and all he did was stare at them. For a second I thought he was getting closer to my face, but I wasn't sure of myself at all anymore. Thats when it happened, when everything changed, when I finally felt like my life was completed.

His lips were soft as a feather but with a little bit roughness, similar to a rock weathered down by water. "Mfen?!" I didn't want the kiss to stop, but I really needed to tell him about my past. Oh god how I longed for that kiss to go on or even further, but not yet...just have to see what his reaction is to what I have to tell him.

_Normal Perspective:_

"Mugen, please we need to get inside where its more private so I can tell you this." Fuu was pleading for him to listen to him. Finally her word broke through to his mind and the lusty gaze in his eyes changed to serious and he picked Fuu up as if she were nothing and walked up the pathway. He threw her over his shoulder so he could open the door, then he took off his sandals and hers and put on a pair of wabaki. All the time while he was doing this, he never set Fuu down once, because he was afraid she would try to run away again. When he seen the living room door he decided not to go in there, this time he was taking it to a personal place, the bedroom.

When he walked up the stairs, he seen that there were a series of five rooms. He went straight back to the door directly down the hallway when he slid it open the room was huge, luxurious, and really girly. He closed the door behind him and then finally sat her down on the huge futon. "Okay, start talking," Mugen demanded from her while he sat across from her and began to stare at her with seriousness. "Okay....well...it started off after we split up..." Fuu said nervously. "Fuu, every time you stop I'm going to make you do something you don't want to so either you start talking and don't stop till the end of the what you have to tell me, or you won't like me by the end of this day." Fuu's eyes widen not because of shock or horror...but more of....

* * *

~To be continued~ ^.~ Chapter 5: I really want you to do whatever you like :)

Authors Note :) thank you to everyone who has given me feedback I will have chapter 5 up as soon as I can. ^_^ oh Jin might be in the next one I'm still thinking if I should or shouldn't =/


	5. I really want you to do what you want

**A/N: This Chapter shall contain two lemons : a yuri one and one between Mugen and Fuu, also this chapter shall be broken up into to sections chapter 5 part 1 and chapter 5 part 2 :) **

Disclaimer: We all know that Shinichirō Watanabe is the creator and has all rights

I hope you guys like this and im currently working on a book too :P but that shall be on my blog sorry for the long delay!

Now enjoy the read (: hope you like it

* * *

**Chapter 5 part 1: I really want you to do whatever you like:**

_Recap:_

_Fuu's eyes widen not because of shock or horror... but more of.. _

_Continuation:_

Fuu's eyes widen not because of shock or horror...but more of.. want. She knew what he was thinking, she knew him long enough to know what he wanted and she wasn't fixing to pardon his wish now.

_Normal Perspective:_

"Fuu start talking, or should I start", Mugen questioned her as Fuu swallowed hard. She was sitting in a weird position that left her thigh somewhat exposed, which Mugen took as an invitation to gently stroke with his thumb. Fuu felt a shudder through her body, knowing exactly what it was caused from. "Well....it started off a year after we split..", Fuu started but what she was going to say got lost in her mind as Mugen began to crawl closer to her. She was thinking to herself,'_He looks like a hungry leopard and I'm his prey.' _She continued her story rather than give Mugen the chance to taunt her with his raunchy ways. "Well do you remember when I was tricked into being in that brothel? When Jin was dressed up like a woman to help Osuzu out of the brothel with Kawara Sōsuke, when you were the bodyguard of Ishimatsu. Well after we split up about five years ago, I was walking down the roads trying to get back to the old couple that I was previously working for." She said nonchalantly, trying to not focus on what he was doing to her. "Well I went into this bar and everything seemed so normal about it. I went in and asked the owner if there was any work that I could do for him, turned out that the person who was the owner was a woman. This woman wasn't normal either, she was beyond gorgeous." Mugen had detained his actions and this had pushed Fuu along to continue her story. "Well, she told me to follow her and I did follow her to the backroom. "

_Flashback:_

"Um, excuse me I didn't catch your name," Fuu said while continuing to follow her potential boss into the backroom. The woman stopped dead straight in her tracks and turned around to face Fuu. She was gorgeous, she had blue-ish gray eyes that were almond shaped, lips the color of a cherry blossom in bloom, skin the color of beautiful white sand, legs as long as bamboo, breasts as big as large rice bowls, and hair the color of the night sky. She turned around very tardily, looked Fuu dead in the eye, and walked up until her and Fuu were nose to nose. "I am your superior just know that, oh and you shall call me Mistress." She turned back around and told Fuu to follow her before she got angry. Fuu hesitantly took a step forward, until she arrived into the backroom to see that it was actually an apartment in the back of the bar. "Now, Fuu if you would, could you strip off your traditional garb and just stand over there," She pointed to the futon laying on the ground.

She herself was already undressing, and Fuu was getting nervous because she had never heard of anything like this in her whole life and she was sure she didn't like it. The woman came over to Fuu after seeing that she was being disobedient and slapped her across the face. "Now, if you listen to me and do as I say it won't be as difficult as your posing it to be." She rubbed Fuu's cheek that she just made turn tomato red with her previous light assault. The woman grabbed a hold of Fuu's kimono and proceeded to take it off. Fuu knew at this moment she could not take the harsh treatment any longer and decided to speak up," Mistress, I do not like how you are treating me and I want to leave." Fuu said this just as she did when she would scold Mugen and Jin about fighting when they were still on their adventure.

The memory made her smile and her mistress took note of that, but all she did was smile at Fuu. "Do you want to know my real name and get a job that pays well," the strange woman prepositioned Fuu. "Yes, I do, and I want to know why you slapped me earlier," Fuu shot back. The woman grabbed Fuu's hand and proceeded to drag her over to the futon. When the woman emerged her and Fuu right in front of the futon, she pushed Fuu down so she gently landed on the futon. Fuu struggled to get up and leave at once because she knew something was not right and things were only going to get worse, or so she thought. The woman was stronger than her and pinned her down to the futon and told her to listen to her. "If you keep struggling Fuu, you won't enjoy this at all, and you won't get what I promised you. You have to calm down if you don't then this isn't going to be a good time for you."

The woman then let go of Fuu's wrists when she realized that she wasn't struggling and actually relaxing in her grip. She then proceeded to untie the wrappings that flattened Fuu's breasts, then went on to do the same to her own. Fuu began squirming, sure she had been naked with another girl but none of the girls had tried to do _**this**_ to her. The woman then worked her hand lower to Fuu's whispering eye, that she was trying to hide by squeezing her inner thighs together. The woman gave Fuu a stern glimpse letting her know that if she didn't do as she said this was going to be a horrible event for her. The woman began to try and make Fuu as comfortable as she could,"now Fuu I am going to tell you my name only because I want you to be screaming it in a minute."

Fuu, being the poor little innocent virgin that she was, didn't get the analogy of what the woman was saying. She thought the woman was implying that she was going to try and hurt Fuu. "Fuu, I am Yorokobi, and you will refer to me as Yoro." Fuu, was about to thank her for at least keeping that part of the deal, until Yoro decided to slink down Fuu's body. Fuu's initial reaction was to close her legs and keep them closed, because no one was suppose to see that area of her, until she was married. Yoro just looked at her until Fuu's sparkling cocoa irises understood what to do. Yoro was just looking at Fuu's innocent little love cave before she put her face closer to it.

Fuu's body started to react in a way unsung to her. Yoro got up from her crouched position and told Fuu to sprawl out her limbs. "Now, Fuu,if you do this I will pay you a great sum of money,"she would sing-speak getting more excited as time passed. Fuu desperately needed the money and didn't want to be left out going from place to place for a job and housing, so she did as Yoro said. Fuu closed her eyes and thought to herself, ' just as long as Jin and Mugen never find out about this I will be fine.' As she was thinking, she felt a shock of pleasance rush through her body, like nothing she ever felt before. She let her eyes flutter open and looked down to see Yoro take in one of her peach-colored nipple into her mouth. Yoro felt her eyes on her and decided to add more pressure, she could hear Fuu drawing in air as she added more force to her suckling.

Yoro decided to stop and she massaged the other neglected nipple in a circular motion causing it to become tumid. Yoro came up above Fuu's body and gave her a kiss that was demanding and rough. Fuu was shocked and her eyes began to bug out, she could feel Yoro's tongue trying to fight for entrance that she was denying her. Yoro decided if she wouldn't let her do it, she would stop her actions all together. So, Yoro began to egg Fuu on by teasing her breasts, then she just stopped. Fuu knew what Yoro was trying to do because Fuu wasn't as _innocent as she lead on to be. _The truth is that when Fuu and Sarah shared a room when she was looking for the Sunflower samurai, Sarah taught Fuu some useful things. Even before Sarah, Fuu learned things that one day she was in the brothel when a woman purchased her. Now, she knew that she could test out the theories the women of her past taught her to see if they truly worked. Fuu could tell Yoro was getting mad that her antics were not working, because her expression changed.

Fuu shocked Yoro by releasing her lips and grabbing her upper arms. Fuu started to sit up and push Yoro down on the futon. Yoro gasped at the change in stance and how Fuu was straddling her. She leaned forward so her and Yoro were face to face then she whispered in her ear, softly," How much will you give me if I'm the one to bring you the pleasure instead." The way Fuu said it caused Yoro to shiver in a gratifying sensation. She then nibbled on Yoro's earlobe causing a small, yet audible, moan to escape her lips. As Fuu began to move across Yoro's face she stopped at her lips, then Fuu licked Yoro's lips and darted her tongue into her mouth. Yoro sucked on it as if it were a treat that she longed for. She decided it was time to get the main show on the road, so she got her hand positioned at her lips and began to stroke her lips until they began to coax themselves for the upcoming delight. Yoro began to moan into Fuu's mouth as she kept teasing her lips.

When she felt that they were concealed enough with her juices, she stopped kissing Yoro and took two of her fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them for a while, before covering her lips with the lubricant left on her other three fingers. Fuu began to kiss Yoro again and let her taste her natural juices on Fuu's lips. Yoro began gnawing on her lips getting more excited at what Fuu was doing, but disappointed because most of her body was being neglected. Fuu was not only good at learning new things but executing them as well; she could feel the disappointment in Yoro, which caused her to stop. "Yoro, I'm going to stop kissing you now and I want for you to sit up completely for me," Fuu said while climbing off of her. Yoro did as she was told knowing Fuu was going to do something else to her made her moan out loud causing Fuu to let loose a little chuckle.

When Yoro was sitting up, Fuu entangled her limbs with Yoro's, so the two were face to face. She pulled her chopsticks out of her head letting her long brown hair fall before doing the same to Yoro's black-blue hair. Fuu leaned into Yoro causing their breasts to rub against one another, making them both moan. Fuu began to enfold her legs around Yoro's waist and move her womanhood up against Yoro's. They both moaned as their small nubs of excitement touched each other, but Fuu need something to hold her off for now. She began to unwrap her legs from Yoro's waist and began kissing her passionately, yet even though Yoro's body was their she was wishing Mugen was with her to give her more of a sensation. She began to move her lips down Yoro's torso, when she reached her immaculate breasts. They were soft, big, and spongy; Fuu couldn't help her self but to massage them with her hands, letting her thumb rub against her bronze colored nipple making them harder than diamonds.

There was this technique Fuu used that she knew would work on virtually anyone with nipples. She rubbed the left aureole in a counterclockwise motion and the right in a clockwise movement causing her nipples to become even harder in an instant. Fuu couldn't hold her self back any longer and bent forward and took Yoro's dime sized aureole in her mouth and began to suck on it ravenously. "Uhh Fuu, don't stop", Yoro said as she was letting her head fall back from all the pleasure that Fuu was giving her.

Fuu stopped on purpose to show Yoro who was really in charge now that the tables have turned Fuu decided that they both should be rewarded even though she would get more out of it than Yoro would. "Yoro lay down, and im not asking you either, this is a demand," Fuu ejaculated out with such power. Yoro was so full of lust that she easily complied. "Now if you want me to lick that pathetic excuse of a vagina then you better suck mine dry after you please me first." Yoro was shocked, never has anyone given her demands and no one was so bold to try but Fuu knew she could get away with it and thats what made her do so. Yoro wanted to see how naughty and mean Fuu could get so she let her have her way, this time, because she knew there were going to be many more. Subsequently after laying down Yoro left her mouth gaping open, knowing what Fuu would order her to do next. Fuu began to crawl up Yoro's torso and spread her knees so her womanhood was dripping all down Yoro's torso, she scooted down and took all of her juices into her mouth off of Yoro's torso and dropped it all off in her mouth.

Yoro tried to get every last drop of Fuu's sweet nectar. She smirked into her mouth as she had her begging for more as she got her to her peak. Fuu began to pull away from the embrace of their lips and crawled down to where Yoro's womanhood was waiting and put her own in Yoro's face. "Now as soon as I come in contact with what you've wanted me to, you better do the same, and if you don't I stop if you do I might do something extra." As Fuu finished this statement she grabbed the back of Yoro's thighs as a form of reinforcement, then went in and buried her face into Yoro's womanhood ferociously licking and sucking on her clitoris. She then hurled her tongue into the throbbing pink hole that began sucking sporadically on her tongue.

After that she felt Yoro's tongue do the same to her own dripping source of hotness and began moaning into Yoro as she did the same to her and began to pull her tongue out, while Yoro kept going. She felt her orgasm coming quicker than anticipated so she let herself cum all over Yoro's face. When she felt all her juices leave her body with a load moan that echoed off all the walls she waited until Yoro slowed down to continue, but she didn't and Fuu ended up lodging a finger into Yoro's plump and perky rectum. This caused Yoro to scream with pleasure and seize her actions on Fuu.

Fuu wiggled her finger out of Yoro's pert hole and got up to look around the place until she found exactly what she was looking for. Now, most people might not know this but dildos' have existed since well humans have felt the need for penetration. Now Fuu had one that was wooden with three wooden balls in the center, they used a special sap from trees to make sure they wouldn't get cuts in their sensitive areas. Fuu was fully satisfied and could work on Yoro so she would give her every last dime that she needed to be financially stable. She walked over to Yoro, who had a frazzled look upon her face while arching her eyebrow. She knew Fuu was going to do something with that thing she purchased and never used, but didn't know what until she heard Fuu bark out," Lay completely down and spread your legs wide and do _**NOT **_move if you do this won't be pleasurable for you." Yoro did as she was told and when Fuu walked over to her she moved her legs up so that her knees were up in the air and you could see her womanhood in it's glory with no visible hair present.

Fuu bent down so her mouth was right where her neglected hole was, then she did the unexpected she blew in and caused Yoro to moan loudly and let a little of her juices trickle out. Fuu smiled at herself, she knew this was going to be fun to torture her and get revenge for the slap she gave her earlier. Now, she began to stick her middle finger into Yoro's disregarded hole, and pump her finger in and out savage like and then began to add more fingers in the louder she moaned. She got all four fingers into her small yet stretching opening. Now, she decided to use her thumb to rub swiftly over her throbbing clitoris which caused her to spasm and contract her muscles sporadically, until she felt her orgasm escape her. Her fluids began to run down Fuu's fingers to her wrist and even further, she kept screaming and moaning," Fuu, fuck me harder! Please!" Both of them were lucky that no one was around to here these statements that were being exchanged between the two.

Fuu didn't stop fingering her, but continued until she could hear her losing her voice, she began to pull out her fingers, only to replace it with the wooden device she found earlier, which got all the spots she couldn't hit alone with her hand alone. Yoro felt like an electric current was going through her body as she felt another orgasm hit her, and to hit twice as strong as the first one. She kept moaning and screaming as Fuu pumped the helpful tool in and out of her at double speed, when she thought it couldn't get any better Fuu started to add administrations to her breasts and throbbing clit. This caused for multiple orgasms to hit over Yoro and after Fuu seen nothing else was coming out she slowed down and pulled the wooden helper out and as soon as she did, Yoro fainted. When Yoro came too, Fuu was staring at her, full clothed acting as if nothing happened. " So, how did I do," Fuu asked hoping it was well but scared she might have gotten pissed at her for sort of attacking her. "You did so well, I believe I owe you your pay, but if you want to double the money you can by helping me out again," she prepositioned her, but Fuu only wanted enough to build her dream house. "I will come back to you when I need money, but not to do this unless I really need a large sum of it, I want to work as a waitress in your establishment." Fuu knew what she was best at and was not fixing to risk that on something like this. Yoro just looked at her for a minute, thought it over before responding," Okay, I will let you, but in return you have to find me someone to take your place until your in a pinch, and if I want to do something to you, you have to let me." Fuu was really puzzled but agreed to it only on the terms of she could only do something to her small but interesting chest.

_End of Flashback_

_Normal Perspective:_

Mugen just kept massaging Fuu's calf while gaping at her like she wasn't the same girl he met five years ago. "So, that's how your flat chest got bigger. Damn, Fuu, I thought you were a stick in the mud, no fun, uptight granny. I guess you proved me wrong." Fuu looked at him straight in the eyes, her beautiful brown eyes glittering, she knew she would have to tell Mugen before they went any further. "Mugen, I'm not as bad as you think I am...I'm still a-," but she cut herself off before she could admit the one thing she wanted to happen between them. She knew she was going to have to tell him, and soon because he began to kiss her lovingly. Her arms entwined themselves behind Mugen's head and they both deepened the kiss, only to be interrupted by.....

TO BE CONTINUED :0)

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. It was my first Lemon Ever! I'm surprised I could get that detailed though :P. Oh ! Im going to be writing my own book . but im going to post it on my blog too :) you can check it out soon at ./ **

**Hopefully I can get Chapter 5 part 2 up quicker than I did this one . **

**R&R :)**


	6. You'd be amazed at the small world

**A/N we all know that I don't own Samurai Champloo :o because im not that beast, sorry it took so long to update but this one is really special :) it has JIN~ in it, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story as it progressed. :) Criticism is accepted ^_^ so please R&R**

XOXO **  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 part 2: You'd be amazed at the small world**

_Recap:_

Fuu and Mugen were getting themselves caught in the heat of the moment when they were interrupted by...

_Normal Perspective:_

The door slid open to reveal two people themselves making out and feeling the lust within the night. Mugen and Fuu looked up startled at the intruders. Only Mugen knew something about one of them, it was the male that caught his attention. "JIN! WHAT THE HELL?!" Mugen exclaimed. Fuu tried to calm him down, but it seemed Mugen still hasn't forgotten the battle that transpired between the two of them those previous years. "Mugen, calm down he is obviously with Yoro," Fuu stated; seeing as Mugen didn't see the woman until after Fuu said something. "You mean the woman that gave you a job," he questioned now curious. All Fuu could do was nod and blush because not only did Mugen and Yoro knew, but so did Jin because she hooked up Yoro and Jin. "Who are you, and Fuu why didn't you tell me about your other handsome friend," Yoro said in her most seductive voice hoping that she could make something happen between the four of them. Fuu immediately got infront of Mugen in a defensive stance," No, you can't have him, he is MINE!"

She knew Yoro better than anyone else and she wasn't going to let what Yoro was thinking happen, but Yoro knew if she couldn't get her way with words she could always get it with her hands. She reached out and stuck her hand under Fuu's kimono right to the heart of her pleasure. Fuu couldn't help herself, because her body defied her and caused her to moan out loud. Mugen and Jin just stared at the two women with bug eyes. "Will you excuse us for a moment, gentlemen. Me and Fuu have to talk about something, isn't that right Fuu," she questioned. Fuu didn't answer, instead she shook her head no. Yoro got pissed and pulled open her kimono to expose majority of her cleavage but not her peach-colored nipples. She stuck her hand inside the kimono and lightly twisted one of them causing Fuu's legs to tremble and shake. "Now are you going to come with me or not", she questioned Fuu again getting the response she wanted. Fuu shaking began to follow her out of the room and closing the doors behind her, leaving Mugen and Jin wide-eyed and mouthed.

_Fuu's perspective:_

Well I don't think anything could be more embarrassing than that, not only did the one person I wanted to give myself to see me in my worse state, but so did the person that I thought of as a brother. Yoro brought her all the way down to the other Master Bedroom, that she occupied directly down the hall. She opened the door and waited for me to come in before closing it back shut. She turned around slowly and began to stare at me, I sat down and felt anger and sadness build up within me. "Fuu why are you crying," she inquired me. All I could do was get mad, lay down and turn away from her. "Fuu don't make me ask again," she threatened knowing it would work. I couldn't help myself or my temper so I exploded," You tried to get with the guy that I've loved for years, and not only that you shown them a side of me I didn't want seen!" I was beyond pissed, I was peeved. Yoro obviously could tell and tried to say something but quickly hushed. She just looked at me before forming the words," I'm sorry, please let me make it up to you." I couldn't see how she could make it up to me, the only way she could fix this is by making it to where Mugen would actually want me more.

_Mugen's Perspective:_

I couldn't help but get a little aroused at the way Fuu moaned, but it was just weird to see her get so defensive like that over him. It's like a complete three-sixty of what she was before. I mean Fuu grew into a sexy woman, but SHIT I didn't think she would be so defensive over me, it just made want her even more. I looked at ol' fish face who was probably thinking the same thing as me, but about that other chick. "Oi?! Fish Face how long have you been screwin' that bitch?" All Jin could do was look at me and say," Actually I haven't even touched her yet, I would of if WE wouldn't have ran into a distraction."

That just set me off," What you sayin' it was my fault? More like you budged in on me and Fuu before we got somethin' started." We just stared at each other for what felt like ages, then we both went into a hysteria of laughter. Even though I hated his guts at first when we were traveling he became something I thought I never had, a friend. In our own way we both progressed, I learned to calm my temper, and he learned to talk more. "So have you and Fuu ever-" "No, Mugen, we haven't" I felt a flood of relief knowing that at least Fish Face hasn't touched her and I will soon get my chance. "So,uh how did you and that yoro chick meet?" I had to ask I mean there is no way he got someone hot like that chick on his own. "You might want to ask Fuu about that" he answered Mugen knowing that would piss him off. "No, I can't right now she is busy besides I HAVE A FEELING we have time." Fish face isn't that smart.

_Fuu's perspective:_

Yoro wouldn't let me be angry and have my hissy fit. "Fuu, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I can help Mugen be more interested in you." Thats all she had to say to get my undivided attention. I turned around on her futon to face her and I just looked at her waiting for her to further the explanation. Knowing that she got me, she smiled, and for some strange reason I felt scared. "Fuu, this time your going to have to listen to me, every other time I've listened to you but if you want Mugen your going to have to listen to me." I would do anything just as long as I could have Mugen, so I shook my head in agreement. She told me to get completely naked, take the chopsticks out of my hair, and lay down with my knees up and apart. I did so yieldingly, noting that Yoro watched as my knockers bounced.

She licked her lips as I laid down, but she told me not to moan any other name but Mugen. I told her that she couldn't moan any other name but Jin's that way we both got what we wanted. We agreed to these terms, before she told me to sit up and kiss her. Before she let me kiss her she got undressed as well, her body is always mesmerizing to look at. She sat back down her gorgeous blue-grey eyes stared into my Chocolate ones. I placed my lips gently on hers, while her hands snaked up the sides of my torso before they began massaging my breasts. She and I both began to deepen the kiss and I did the same thing to her boobs as she did to mine. She began to pinch and pull at my hardening nipples, while I massaged hers in a circular movement that I always preformed. I didn't feel like wasting time, while we kissed, my hands stirred their way down her body to her dripping pussy. That caused her to stop everything she was doing and she moaned really loud," JIN!"

_Mugen's Perspective:_

Me and Jin were just talking about everything we had done since we helped Fuu all those years ago, when we heard something coming from the other side of the house. It sounded like someone was moaning and out of all names it was JINS?!! Instantaneously me and him both froze up and tried to hear better what was going on. Thats when I heard my name, too. Aww, fuck what the hell is happening? I looked at Jin and he looked back at me thinking the same exact thing. We immediately got up and walked towards the moaning we were hearing. We didn't just want to barge in, so we poked holes through the rice paper doors to see something that both left us speechless. Fuu and Yoro engaged in some sexual act, me and Jin stared on in silence, but I could tell his body was doing the same thing mine was.

_Normal Perspective:_

Fuu had her face buried into Yoro's dripping center tonguing her and rubbing her little nub causing her to cum really hard and scream at the top of her lungs Jin's name. She pushed Fuu down on to her back and began to kiss her, moving her way down Fuu's body she got to Fuu's left breast before she got to her cute nipple and began to toy with it. Her tongue on her nipple caused Fuu to moan," Mugen!" Mugen couldn't help himself he had to give his member some attention while watching Fuu and Yoro through this makeshift peephole. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had to either because he could tell from a small corner of his eye that Jin was thinking the same thing. Yoro began to suck on both of her nipples causing them to harden. She kept going downward on Fuu's body before she hit the jackpot.

Fuu was dripping like Niagara Falls, her body was already covered in sweat and she was panting for her life. Yoro looked up from her position to see Fuu looking at something. Yoro snaked her way up to Fuu's ear," What is it that you see?" Fuu whispered back into her ear," I see four holes in the door and they have eyes." Yoro wanted to laugh because the male mind is so easy to understand. "Well Fuu, I'm still going to eat you but when I do I want you to say this." Mugen and Jin couldn't tell why the two of them stopped but their building suspicions were quieted as Yoro moved back down on Fuu's body.

Yoro's finger penetrated Fuu's tight hole causing her to moan Mugen's name really blatant so he could hear. She took her finger out," My Fuu if I was a guy I would love to stick my prick into that tight, sweet little hole of yours." Hearing this caused Mugen and Jin to look at each other in disbelieve of what was going on. Yoro began to rub Fuu's nub intemperately causing her to cum and scream," Mugen, I know your out there watching please come in here and make love to me!" Yoro began to lick up the cum as it was coming out of her. Mugen didn't believe that Fuu really knew he was out there watching her and Yoro. He just sat still, waiting.

Yoro turned her body around so her sopping canal was in front of Fuu's face. Yoro was about to bury her face into Fuu's when she decided to look up and smirk at the holes. She got up and walked over to the door. She pushed it open to see Mugen and Jin gawking at her. "Well boys if you want a better show, why don't you come in you get a clearer view." They both looked at each other not taking her serious at all. She didn't really give a shit what they thought she just turned back to Fuu and got into the same position she was in before burying her face into Fuu. Fuu screamed out Mugen's name and that was enough to get him up and towards her. When Fuu darted her tongue into Yoro's waiting pussy, Yoro looked directly at jin and moaned his name, that caused Jin to grab her hand and make a run for the room down the hallway. That left Fuu and Mugen alone.

_Fuu's Perspective:_

Mugen got up and closed the door after Jin dragged Yoro away into my room. He came back over to me and looked me up and down I was embarrassed and tried to hide my body. The way he was looking at me made me cum a little and I know he saw, because he began smiling. "Fuu, you're such a fucking tease" he said while picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I could feel his member rubbing against my uncared for center of pleasure. It caused me to moan, but I couldn't let him just pound into me, not before he knew. "Mugen, wait I have something to tell you." He looked at me with a quizzical look," please don't tell me that you don't want me." I can't believe he was as insecure as I was, not him, not my loud mouthed mutt. "Because if you are I will find someone else." I couldn't help laughing before explaining," No Mugen, I'm still a virgin." I felt my cheeks turn colors on me, betraying me. "There is no fucking way your still a virgin after everything I just saw" he said gaping at me. "Well yes and no, but put me down and I will explain and quickly at that." He gracefully set me down on the ground. I pulled him into me, slowly undressing him before I explained. "Mugen even though I technically had sex with Yoro, I'm still a virgin, in the aspect of sleeping with a guy." "Keep explaining, I'm listening to you," he uttered while I grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock. "Well Mugen, I always wanted my first time to be with you because..." I paused hoping he knew what I was trying to say. " Don't worry Fuu, I love you too and I've dreamed about this for a really long time," he quietly conveyed. I stared up into his handsome smoky irises before getting on my tip-toes and whispering in his ear," then why don't you make that dream a reality?"

_Normal Perspective:_

Mugen grasped Fuu's thighs and began to move her damp center up and down on his prick, causing her to become more aroused and gasp his name. He wanted to take it slow but he knew his body would betray him but he was going to give it his best effort. He laid Fuu down on the futon and began to kiss her. He could taste Yoro on her lips and that made him moan a little. Fuu couldn't help but think that everything she ever hoped and dreamed of was finally coming true. Mugen began to move down Fuu's body gently massaging her nipples and alternating sucking on the other, because he knew that they must be sore. His soft movements caused Fuu to moan.

He kissed his way down her body to her inner thigh to her toes and back up the other side before he got to her cute little hole. It was calling him, begging him to give it attention. "Mugen, please," were the only words that Fuu could get out of her mouth. Mugen knew that she must taste good if a girl wanted her. He stuck out his tongue and gently worked his way from her nub down to her cute hole. She screamed his name, grabbing the futon beneath her. She came a little more each time he did it. He couldn't hold back anymore she was too sweet, and her body was too hot to let her go untamed . He went looney. He darted his tongue all the way in and out of her hole, while giving her nub a vigorous rubbing causing her to cum hard. He couldn't stop he moved his hand up her body and began to manipulate her nipple while fingering her nub and sucking all of her her sweetness out. All this stimulation caused her to cum again. Mugen began to stop, letting her catch her breath. Fuu looked lovingly at him, admiring his body, and his really huge member.

All of the women she met on her travel told her how to pleasure a man with her mouth but she didn't think Mugen would be bigger than what she expected. "Mugen, I want to bring you pleasure, too" Fuu said in almost a whimper. Her voice speaking like that caused Mugen to dribble some pre-cum. Mugen looked at his lover in skepticism. She crawled over to him and pushed him on his back. She didn't tease him as he had done to her, she knew he waited long enough. She began to lick his balls, working her tongue up his shaft tasting his sweet and salty mixture. Mugen couldn't help but moan in a deep voice, her plump lips began to take him in her mouth and her mouth was nice and wet and what he really needed. He couldn't believe she was able to take him all the way in without gagging her first time.

" Uh, Fuu don't stop." His words encouraged her to go faster, each time her head bobbed faster he could feel his release getting closer, his balls were beginning to tighten. As soon as she put her hands to work on his balls, he lost it and shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed every drop. Fuu released his member, they both were panting but Mugen didn't want to stop but he knew he would have to make her body want him, because he had to wait five minutes before he could get what he truly wanted. So he laid down and told Fuu to get on top of him. She quickly did as she was told, knowing that he needed a break. Only she became confused when he told her not to straddle his torso but his face, but she did as he asked of her. As soon as her pussy was in view he darted his tongue in and out of it causing her to shake in convulsions. He continued for the five minutes but he never let her release anything. He instantly became hard again and told Fuu to get on all fours. When she asked why, all he could do was tell her it would be less painful for her. She executed what he said, only shortly to feel him slowly insert his member into her. He guided it slowly in, soon he was almost all the way in but he had to bust through her barrier.

Fuu was about to scream, but she knew she could handle the pain. Mugen began to slowly move in and out of her. The pain Fuu was feeling was going away faster than she hoped and after the third thrust she told Mugen he could pick up the speed. After Fuu gave him the heads up he began to thrust into her mercilessly, she was moaning and scream out Mugen's name, and he was answering her in his own guttural moan. She came and was panting, but Mugen wasn't done with her. He pulled out and sat down bring her down on him, this caused him to hit spots she never felt before. "Oh MUGEN," Fuu was moaning, Mugen was driving her crazy. "Now baby if you want me to cum inside of you, your going to have to do it by moving your body up and down." Fuu immediately set into motion, going up and down as fast as she could moaning his name every time he hit the right spot. He began to tense up and warned her that he was coming, she wanted him to, so she tried to speed up but this caused her to cum before him. He got up onto his knees with himself still inside of Fuu and made her lean back, he thrusted into her from this new position and she kept cumming and he finally exploded inside of her. They both blacked out knowing that this wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**Okay guys I finally updated . R&R now this was my first M/F Lemon :D **


	7. You Don't Know how Happy you've made me

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been forever uploading this chapter its just that Im finally a Senior in High School taking three AP classes :) Wow time has passed so quickly well this one is kind of short but I hope to update it soon and I hope you love the twist in this ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6: You don't know how happy you have made me **

_Normal Perspective: _

As, Fuu and Mugen lay on Yoro's futon dehydrated from their unbelievable night of passion, they both still felt empty. It wasn't a longing empty, but an empty that seemed like it couldn't be fulfilled, just yet. Fuu began to gradually open her eyes, to find Mugen asleep. She always would wake up before him and watch him sleep, he still seemed angry but at peace in his dreams. Fuu quietly got up, without disturbing him, and put on her kimono. She didn't want to leave Mugen, but she had to for his safety. Her head had a bounty on it all because of what her father believed. Sure, she wasn't a Christian like he was, but they still thought the fact that the man's daughter was alive was enough to have Christianity spread all around.

_Fuu's Perspective:_

She would love to do nothing but stroke his hair as he slept, lay there next to him dreaming of all the things their future could be. Yet, she also knew that if she were to let him be with her he would always be rescuing her like he did all those years ago. _I've grown tough, I have learned to fight for myself despite my clumsiness. I know you won't forgive me for this Mugen but I can't let them take the one thing living in this world that actually brings me happiness in this distraught chaotic place down with me. I love you Mugen._ I quietly opened and closed the door as I left the room, only to be stopped by Jin. "Oh, Jin, I didn't see you there silly of me. Excuse me," I said. He was staring me down which was freaking me out. "I don't think you can take them by yourself Fuu. Mugen will be upset at the fact that you will leave him, because you fear he can't protect you and him. Even though he gets on my nerves I know that he has to be in his own form of internal struggle." That was all Jin had said to me, and he turned to go back into the room with Yoro. I knew he was right, but for some reason having someone say it to me made tears come down my cheek. _Admit it Fuu, you love Mugen too much to let him be harmed with your troubles, even though this is going to cause more trouble on him looking for you. "_Yeah I know", I said to no one. I slowly descended the steps, knowing this would be my last time to see Mugen alive.

_Mugen's Perspective:_

I woke drowsily, to find that Fuu wasn't beside me. I quickly sat up and threw my clothes back on. I busted the door open to quickly stride towards Jin's room. "Hey! Ol' Fish Face where is sh-", my speech getting cut off because he was sitting staring straight at me. "Mugen, her life is in dangerous. She left about thirty minutes ago. They are still hunting her because of her father." I didn't see Yoro and I was about to ask him about it but he went on to say," She knew about it and told me, she is watching her until you get to her." When I looked back at him, he just glared at me forcing me to mumble," Thanks, but that doesn't mean our battle is over I will kill your ass one of these days, just this isn't one of the times to start so thanks." With that I busted out of the house. Searching for her was going to be hard, yet I knew I had my tactics of finding people. I see a guy and I grabbed him from his collar," Yo, prick did you see a hot chick pass by with brown hair, wearing a Kimono?" The guy laughed in my face, this fucker was going to die, no one laughs at me and lives to tell the tale. "So, should I cut off one of your fingers or two, since you insist on laughing at me." The guy changed his tune really quickly, it turns out that he knew where she was headed. I told him I would let him live. Too bad I lied, that was really my worst habit; as soon as he turned his back I gave him one good clean slice from behind. It left him headless, serves the dick right for being all "holier than thou" to me.

_Fuu's Perspective:_

"Aw, why is someone like you crying," he said to me his voice just disgusted me. He began to caress my cheek and I snatched my face out of his hand just to have it smacked the other way. He grabbed me by both of my cheeks, " You better clear up those tears because its like your letting the rain fall from your eyes. It's been raining far too long in this town we stay in and I don't want to see it anymore." He was so revolting, he literally made me want to vomit. He was the heir to the man that killed my father, he knew who I was as well, he seemed to slip through the cracks. It wasn't until I came here that peculiar incidents that would have almost taken my life seemed to occur. He was watching me, making sure to toy with me until a certain degree. He was extremely tall and reminded me of the man that I met on my journey to find my father, except he wasn't a gentle soul, he had the heart of the Oni. His eyes were pretty though, they had an Amber tint to them. I couldn't stop myself from looking in them. He smirked thinking I found him attractive. I could feel myself throwing up a little in my mouth. He would never be attractive to me. His hair Jet Black in a similar length to Jin's but up in a higher ponytail, he had high cheek bones, and he wasn't just "attractive" as most of the women in the village would say but he was " drop dead gorgeous". That last statement was just that, anyone that got involved with him would end up dead. "So, Fuu why did you come here", he declared, in a voice that sounded somewhat seductive, but was more revolting than anything else. "Well Takara, I'm here to give you my life so you will stop following me so now you can kill me", I barked out so he couldn't hear the fear hiding within it. He looked perplexed as if that was not the real reason he wanted me there. "Oh Fuu, you misinterpreted my actions, I don't want your life...What I really want is you," his hands began to work down me slowly, causing me to shake uncontrollably. He wasn't suppose to be doing this to me! The only person I would ever allow to do this to me would be..._Mugen._

_Normal Perspective:_

Takara, was toying with Fuu making it hard for her to figure out what to do. " Please stop touching me," she said her voice as quiet as a rabbits. Takara, would try to harm her to make it seem as though he was her hero, but every time he would try, Fuu would make it and get up without being hurt. He really did know that she wasn't affiliated with her fathers religion, but she was a beauty and he couldn't let anyone else have her. Women, would throw themselves at him, yet he wanted her. She was kind of barbaric when it came to certain things, yet there was something about her that entranced him to get to know her more. He was lonely and he knew she wouldn't want to be with him for who he was, but he couldn't let Mugen have her either. He knew about Mugen, and even though the vagrant and her had a past he had to make it to where she would fall for him and not the merciless killer. "Okay", was all he said to her. She looked a little bit shook up at this. He knew that if he really could have her he couldn't force her to be with him but make her fall for who he was. He really was a gentle soul, but no one knew that. "I don't want your life Fuu, so if that's what you came to give me, you can leave now." "But...why wouldn't you want it", she asked. "Just go, before I really do ask for that." He had his security guards escort her out of the building, she was confused, but thought it was a good thing. Yet, something in the back of her mind kept tugging back at the fact that he had let her go. He was sorry that he accidentally smacked her but he was getting frustrated with her thinking that he was going to kill her. Takara just leaned his head against the wall and whispered quietly to himself," Oh Fuu, you don't know how happy you make me."

_Mugen's Perspective:_

I see Fuu leaving the building the man told me with Yoro and they seem pleased. I quickly run up to her and give her a hug. I can tell she is wincing because I'm hugging her too tightly. " I though he was going to kill you, from what Jin told me," I said my voice a little shaky. She shook her head no and let Yoro explain everything to me. She looked a little sad and distant, I didn't know what to do, what could I do? She obviously loves me, and I love her but I can't make her happy, I can see it written over her face. There is something she isn't telling me and it's pissing me off. So, I do what I know best, I storm off.

_Fuu's Perspective:_

When I walked out, I ran into Yoro. I knew why she followed me, and I knew she heard what went on inside the building. Mugen came running up to me, and gave me a hug. He was hurting me from how tightly he was hugging me. He asked about what happened and if he was going to kill me, when I shook my head no, Yoro began to explain for me. My thoughts kept drifting back to Takara, it seemed like I misjudged him, which made me feel awful. He was telling me that he wanted me,and yet I couldn't get over it! I'm suppose to love Mugen, but I have this feeling inside my heart that I can't determine. When I finally realized Mugen was trying to talk to me, he was pissed and stormed off.

**To Be Continued ( Ma ni au yoo ni ) :) **


End file.
